Snuggle anyone?
by fuzzybear
Summary: Draco Malfoy had been acting strange...he's been avoiding EVERYONE. He wouldn't let anyone touch him. He wasn't at breakfast...so what does physical contact do to Draco? Harry Potter's about to find out. DMHP SLASH
1. Chapter 1

fuzzybear: Hi! *waves* oooo, there're actually people reading this! YAY! So before I put you off with my constant blabbering, I'd just like to tell all of you this IS **SLASH**. If anyone is offended by this sort of thing click the back button now. For those of you still left, enjoy!

Pairing: Draco Malfoy/ Harry Potter. 

Key: 

"blah" speech 

'blah' thoughts 

~#*$&^%!~ signals start/end of chapter 

. . . signals end of pov

(fuzzybear: blah) is me interrupting

I think that's it.

*mysterious voice* I think you're forgetting something

fuzzybear: o.O oh! Right the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and all the characters featured in this story. This story is S-L-A-S-H. Ooo, but, BUT I own the plot and Galias, they just aren't mentioned in this chapter ;-P 

~#*$&^%!~

**Snuggle…anyone?**

By: fuzzybear

Draco Malfoy has been acting very,_ very_ strangely today. Firstly he had refused to come to breakfast, and during potions, Harry noticed, he had moved his seat to a corner as far away from the Slytherins as possible. Harry also noticed that whenever someone came close to him he would quickly move away from said person. He sat there in class pondering about his nemesis' strange behavior, completely oblivious to the potion's master who was –at that moment- glaring daggers in his direction. 

If looks could kill, he would be a gory mess on the floor- luckily for him, and to Snape's disappointment- looks couldn't kill. So Snape did the second best thing, he stalked over to Harry's table and banged his fist down against his desk. Harry jumped 5feet in the air, "20points from Gryffindor for not paying attention in my class," Snape smirked in satisfaction before walking back to his desk. 

- - - - -

'Malfoy's been acting strange today,' Harry thought eyebrows knitted together confusion as he tried to figure out what was wrong with the Slytherin. Halfway through his second prediction Harry stopped himself, 'wait I minute, why the hell should I care?' he mentally smacked himself before concentrating on Hermione and Ron's conversation. 

"But Hermione it's due in _next week!_"

"I don't care, that's what you always say and then you forget about it, then after that remind me who you copy from please?"

"But _Hermione, _I have to go to Quidditch practice, don't we Harry?"

Hermione turned around to glare at Harry as if daring him to say yes. Ron looked at him with a pleading expression. Harry gulped, but before he could open his mouth to answer, he felt himself being tripped over. 

He turned around to put his arms out to break his fall when a figure walked out of the potions classroom. He didn't have time to register who it was before he felt himself land against the mysterious person. 

**Draco's pov: **

I walked out of the potions classroom after my talk with Snape. He had told me to go and talk to the Headmaster about my…predicament. I saw Blaize trip Potter up and was about to snort with laughter when he twisted around…

…and landed right on me. Well so much for my efforts on not touching people today. 

_Zambini you **idiot!** _

I felt the wind being knocked out of me as Potter landed on top of me. 

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit…_

As soon as I recovered I quickly rolled over so the Potter was under me and was about to push up and run away when I felt a tingling that ran down my spine. 

_Shit, shit, shit….  
_Then I made the mistake of opening my eyes. I saw Potter under me, flushed from the sudden fall. 

_Damn it all_

That was my last coherent thought before I grabbed Potter's face and proceeded to snog him senseless. 

. . . . . . . . . . 

**Ron's pov:**

N/A he fainted about 20seconds ago

. . . . . . . . . .

**Harry's pov:**

!!!

……..

……

……..

what.the.hell?!?

~#*$&^%!~

fuzzybear: well that's it! I know it's way past the realms of shortness but it's just the prologue. _If_ you people like it I will continue with the story. Please be nice, it's only my second story after allJand last time it was an angst fic. So anyways…if you like this chapter…please review and let me know! Constructive criticism and reviews would be great and flames will be deleted. 

Review! Go on press the button :-D 


	2. Chapter 2

fuzzybear: I'm so HAPPY! I can't believe I got that many reviews for a chapter! Thank you SOOO much! I love you all! *Gives everyone a hug and a cookie* thank you!

Disclaimer: If you think I own Harry Potter you deserve a big conk on the head. And if you don't like slash you shouldn't be here after all, it _is_ the second chapter… 

Pairing: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter. Slash…duh 

Key: 

"blah" speech 

'blah' thoughts 

~#*$&^%!~ signals start/end of chapter 

. . . signals end of pov

- - - - - time lapse

(fuzzybear: blah) is me interrupting

**_Last chapter…_**

**Draco's pov**

_Damn it all_

That was my last coherent thought before I grabbed Potter's face and proceeded to snog him senseless.

**Harry's pov:**

!!!

……..

……

……..

what.the.hell?!?

~#*$&^%!~

**Snuggle…anyone?**

By:fuzzybear

The sight had attracted quite a crowd. Harry lay on the ground eyes wide, too shocked to even do the obvious thing either kiss Draco back (fuzzybear: one of the better options) or push him off. Draco, well Draco was too busy kissing the boy-who-lived to pay attention to the crowd. 

Once Draco had come back to his senses however, it was a totally different story. Before anyone could blink, he jumped up, ran and disappeared round the corner. 

Harry still lay there motionless on the floor; the students were starting to suspect Malfoy of killing him by inducing poison to him through his impressive, but one-sided game of tonsil hockey. 

When Harry got over the initial shock, he slowly got up. But this proved to be too much for our poor Harry and he fell over again and joined in two friends on the floor in a dead faint. 

- - - - -

Madame Pomphrey tutted unhappily as 3 new patients were dragged into the infirmary. Her frown deepened when she saw the last patient, Harry Potter. Again. It wasn't as if Madame Pomphrey had anything against Harry, he was a nice polite boy, but he just ended up here 70times too often.

Seeing them come in as a trio just heightened her suspicions. After a checkup she found out that they all didn't suffer from anything and had most probably fainted out of excess amounts of stress or shock. This sparked her curiosity. Just what had the three been up to…?

- - - - -

'5-4-3-2-' Dumbledore mentally counted, '-1' he thought as the door two his office burst open revealing a very flushed Draco Malfoy.

"Ah, Mister Malfoy, what a pleasant surprise," Dumbledore greeted cheerfully, he signaled to the sweets on the table, "care for a lemon drop, some tea perhaps?"

'Ok Draco, you do not want to kill the Headmaster. Breathe in, breathe out, breath in,' Draco thought as he tried to force himself not to explode. "You know exactly why I'm here," Draco replied coldly, choosing to ignore Dumbledore's offer. 

"Do I?" Dumbledore replied eyes twinkling. 

"Yes, I'm very sure. I don't know how the _hell_ you do it, but I don't think you could have missed a scene like that," Draco commented feeling his patience slowly fade.

Dumbledore sighed, "You weren't due until the next two months. I don't know why you were thrown into this prematurely but-ah, Professor Snape, how nice of you to join us!" Dumbledore exclaimed even before the door was flung open. "I assume you're here for the same reason Mr. Malfoy is?" he questioned, the twinkle in his eye working on full blast.

Said professor chose to ignore Dumbledore's comment and stalked over to a chair and sat down. Draco soon followed his example. They sat in silence for around 2 minutes and finally Snape cracked, "well?!? Isn't _anyone_ going to tell me what exactly _happened_ to my godson?" 

Dumbledore sighed, "Well as you know, Mr. Malfoy is a Galia. As we all know, Galias go into their 'mating period' twice during their life. Draco was due to go into this mating season in two months time, according to the blood tests and spells that we have performed on him…Today's events however, suggest to us that he had been thrown into this time two months too early…therefore _(censored because the author can't reveal to you what he says. It'll ruin the surprise =P)_"

- - - - -   
…20minutes later at the hospital wing…

The door to the hospital wing opened, revealing a cheerful Dumbledore, a grumpy and slightly blushing Draco, and a _very_ scary looking Snape. Madame Pomphrey raised an eyebrow. 

They stopped and talked in hushed whispers, Madame Pomphrey raised the other eyebrow. She was about to clear her throat when Snape suddenly let out a very _loud_ and indignant, "**_WHAT?!?_**" 

Madame Pomphrey jumped in surprise. Where her eyebrows were, at the moment wasn't of much interest of her anymore as she tried to calm her rapidly beating heart. She faintly heard three groans from the other room, 'well at least he woke them up,' she thought half amused. 

"Why do _I_ have to be the one who tells him?!?" Snape hissed angrily

"Because," Dumbledore stated as-a-matter-of-factly "there are only three of us here and I have to prepare a room for Mr. Malfoy here, considering the state he'll be in a couple of hours. So Mr. Malfoy obviously isn't going to tell him."

Snape looked around desperately for a victim and spotted Madame Pomphrey, "Poppy can tell him!" almost smiling in relief.

"No she can't." Dumbledore stated plainly.

"And pray tell why not?" Snape hissed irritably.

"For one, she doesn't even know what we're talking about," Dumbledore said _still_ smiling. 

"Fine," he growled defeated. 

Dumbledore looked at him, smiling brighter than before, "well, I'll be off then, come along Mr. Malfoy."

'Evil, sadistic, cheerful bastard' Snape muttered under his breath. He then stormed over to where he saw Potter sleeping. Luckily, both of the other two were sleeping as well. Then a devilish idea came into Snape's head. He might as well have fun, he smirked as he transfigured a flower into a bucket of ice cold water- and tipped all of its contents onto the boy who lay sleeping on the bed.

"What the hell was that for?!?" Harry screamed.

"Language Mr. Potter, 20points from Gryffindor," Snape said in a cold voice. 

Harry then realized _who_ poured the water on him in the first place and changed his question, "what are_ you_ doing here?"

"Showing disrespect to a member of staff, 15points off Gryffindor," Snape smirked. Then when he realized the reason of him being there in the first place, he sighed in despair. He then realized Potter was there so he glared at the very confused boy. "I am going to ask you a set of questions that you will answer without inquiry _understand_?" he snarled at said boy.

Harry had no choice but to nod. 

"Good," Snape smirked in satisfaction, "now, are you involved in a relationship at the moment?"

If Harry was actually expected something, this was _not_ what he was expecting, it was part of the list of: 'the top 10 things Snape-or any other member of staff will ever ask me in my lifetime.' A list he made when he was exceptionally bored one rainy afternoon. Harry opened and closed his mouth trying to get over the initial shock, "er...wel...not _really_?" he answered, cheeks turning slightly red from embarrassment. 

"Not really?" Snape stated slightly curious.

"Well…err…I'm not _exactly_…involved with someone…but…I'm in a sense…_with_…a few people…" Harry said trailing off; he couldn't believe he was telling a professor, much less _Snape_ about his love life. But it was true that he was a bit over-friendly with a few people, just a few pecks on the cheek, sometimes mouth. And well, maybe the occasional snog now and then, but he wasn't going to tell the professor _that_!

'A few people?' Snape thought but, thankfully for Harry, didn't pursue the matter. An uncharacteristic blush suddenly cover Snape's face as he forced the next question on of his mouth, "are you *cough* homosexual?"

Harry chocked, "w-what?" he squeaked. This wasn't even ON his list of: 'the top 10 things Snape-or any other member of staff will ever ask me in my lifetime.' He didn't even _think_ it would _ever_ happen, not even in 5000 lifetimes. 

"You heard me," Snape snapped composing himself, "so _are_ you Potter?"

'To lie, or not to lie,' Harry thought to himself, he took a glace at the potions master. He was wearing his you-better-tell-be-the-truth-because-if-you-don't-and-I-find-out-I'm-going-to-rip-your-head-off glares, and Harry decided on telling the truth. He hesitantly nodded his head. 

"Good," Snape said as he checked in watch, "in half an hour you **are** going to go to the portrait with the Knight in Black armor, you will say the password 'Galia'. Then you are going to have sex with Draco Malfoy, goodbye Mr. Potter," and before Harry could digest what was said, he exited the hospital wing with his robes billowing behind him.   
2 minutes later when the information finally processed in his shocked brain Harry sprang up from bed and ran over to Dumbledore's office, he definitely deserved an explanation.

He nearly destroyed the door as he burst inside. "Why hello Harry," the Headmaster said, cheerfully as per usual. He then raised an eyebrow at Harry's choice of clothing or lack thereof. Harry was only wearing a pair of black boxers, probably the ones he had been sleeping in during is visit to the hospital wing. He transfigured a quill into a white t-shirt and a pair of loose jeans and then dropped them at Harry's feet. 

Harry looked confused but then blushed as he realized what he had been running around he school in. "T-thank you sir," he said as he put them on. "I'm sorry to interrupt you but, you see in the hospital wing Professor Snape told me to err…go and *cough* and I really need to know why…" Harry trailed off, hoping that the Headmaster knew what he was talking about. He looked at his feel nervously. 

"Ah, I see your professor didn't do a good job in explaining to you as I had hoped," Dumbledore said smile fading a teeny bit. He then got up and stuck his head into the fire (fuzzybear: LOL! I just realized how weird that sounded) . "Snape, I want you in my office immediately." 

A very grouchy Snape stepped out of the fire the same time Dumbledore's head came out of it. 

"What?" he groaned, he then saw Harry, "I thought I told you to go to the portrait!" he glared at Harry. 

"Well Professor, I am hardly going to go screw someone just because you told me to without an explanation whatsoever!" Harry retorted heatedly. 

"Language Mr. Potter! 20points-"

"Now, now Severus, I think Harry has every right to demand an explanation, and _you_ my dear friend shall give it to him," Dumbledore said, and for the first time in his life, Harry saw the Headmaster glare, but thankfully it was directed at Snape.

"F i n e," Snape said gritting his teeth, Dumbledore suddenly turned back to his smiling self. "Potter, you listen carefully because I will only say this _once_, and don't you dare interrupt me."

Harry nodded willing to finally get his explanation. 

"At the beginning of the year we have discovered that Mr. Malfoy is a Galia, a magical creature that we thought to be extinct for over a thousand years. Galias go through a mating period, which happens twice in their lifetime, where a special part of the Galia's brain is triggered when the Galia comes in contact with a human. They will be very…" Snape paused as he carefully chose his words, " violent," Dumbledore quietly chuckled to himself at Snape's choice of words, Snape continued, "a few hours after the time of contact, and will need to…have sex…with the person who first came in contact with them before the sun is up the next day otherwise the Galia will die," Snape finished, glaring at Dumbledore as to say, 'I've said enough, and you can't force me to say more so bleh.' (fuzzybear: oh, by the way there isn't going to be a lemon, pg-13 remember? and partly because I can't write lemons for my life)

Dumbledore turned to Harry, "so Harry, there's your explanation." He waited for a reply.

"What does this have to do with me? So Malfoy has to screw someone, how is that my business?" Harry asked, being as dense as he is.

Snape felt like bashing his head against the wall, "weren't you even _listening_ to me? You were the first person to touch Malfoy, so Mr. Potter, you have to-"

"Oh-my-god, please tell me this isn't happening," Harry said, turning pale, "we're _enemies!_ This is _not_ happening to me!" 

Dumbledore for once looked solemn, "I'm sorry Harry, but if you don't do this Mr. Malfoy would surely die." 

Snape walked out of the room, "come with me Potter, I'll take you to the portrait."

"Why can't I have a normal life?" Harry muttered as he followed Snape, shoulders slumped, dragging his feet along the cold stone floor. 

- - - - -

Harry stood in front of the portrait, trying to calm himself down. 'Please remind me _why_ I agreed to this again?' he asked himself, 'oh yeah, Snape told me that if I didn't he'll die the next morning.' 

When he finally managed to convince himself to calm down he said the password just as another thought came into his head, 'figures even my first time would be to save someone's life,' he quietly chuckled to himself as he stepped through it. He heard the portrait close shut behind him. Inside, it was pitch black. 

When it did however, another thought came into his head, he remembered Snape saying that Galias where a bit '_violent_.' Harry's eyes went wide, '_what_ in all seven hells did he mean by _that?_' 

"Malfoy?" he said his voice wavering a little, he could see anything, Malfoy could be _anywhere_! Harry gulped nervously. 'I'm going to die!' he thought as the mental picture of Malfoy holding a knife and stabbing him to death came to mind, 'fetching' he thought. With a heavy heart he tried again, "Malfoy, where are yo-" he was abruptly cut off as he felt himself being shoved against the wall.

He felt a pair of lips come down to claim his own in a bruising kiss, 'well at least now I know where is,' Harry thought dryly. A tongue forced is way into his mouth as he gasped in surprise. 'Well, since it will be my first time and all, might as well enjoy it,' Harry then started to kiss Draco back. Draco then grabbed Harry's hand and placed it on the spot just behind his ear. 

Harry, being quite uncomfortable with that position started moving his hand down Draco's neck and towards his shoulders. Draco growled, grabbed the hand and placed it on the same spot it was at before. Harry smirked into the kiss, so, he has a thing about his ear did he?

That was fine with him, and besides, he needed to breathe anyways. Harry then pulled back from the kiss and tilted his head a bit so he could have access to Malfoy's ear. He then slowly sucked on it and lightly grazed it with his teeth. This seemed to have more of a reaction than Harry had imagined. 

Draco picked Harry up and roughly pushed him onto the bed that had conveniently appeared, holding Harry's wrists above his head, 'that's going to bruise in the morning,' Harry thought absent-mindedly.

- - - - -

Harry groaned as he woke up the next morning, to put it simply, he felt like shit. He looked at his watch, 10:30 'oh hell! I'm already late for potions!' he thought as he tried to get up.

**Harry's pov:**

I'm already late for potions! Snape's going to _kill_ me, chop me into little pieces and use me for his next potions assignment. 

I tried to get up, and couldn't, I felt a sharp pain shoot up my spine and extra weight? 

I looked down at what could possibly be the cause of this mysterious weight and saw a head of silver blonde hair, then I realized that both of us were naked. I did the first thing that came into my half awake brain, I screamed. _Loud_.

I saw Dumbledore run out of the fireplace, _didn't know that was possible_, my subconscious mind thought. Then suddenly I remembered the reason I was in this situation and groaned as Snape also walked out of the fireplace. 

I'm on a butt naked on a bed, with an equally clothed Malfoy lying on top of me. In front of my least favorite teacher and headmaster _and_ I probably interrupted Snape from his class.

Lovely.

~#*$&^%!~

fuzzybear: well, this chapter isn't as good as I hoped for it to be…I'm really sorry. But it's probably the longest thing I have ever written in my life. Oh, and the next chapter will have lots and lots of fluff. Even if this chapter isn't as good as the last one I still put lots of effort in it, review please? *big puppy eyes* 


	3. PLEASE READ THIS

Dear reader,

I am very sorry to say that I will not be continuing this story. A few days ago I had been informed that I have been plagiarizing someone's work, needless to say I was shocked but I still feel the need to apologize to the author and the need to state very clearly to the reviewer that **I did not mean to**. 

The thought of me actually copying someone's work, even if it was unconsciously has been weighing down on my mind ever since I was told and so I've decided to not continue this story. 

I would like to thank all my reviewers since you have made me feel wanted for the first time in many years, and would like to say I feel much honored that you have enjoyed my story thus far. I really appreciate it from the bottom of my heart. 

I also like to say to the reviewer who told me; I had sincerely thought that I had an original idea and plot. 

I guess being the idiot I am, I was wrong. 

And I would just like to correct the fact that; Draco is not sensitive at the neck- he is at his ear. 

I will leave this notice up for a couple of days and then I will remove the whole story form ff.net. And hopefully this will be enough of an apology to both the author and the reviewer and anyone else who may have been offended.

To Sweet Sorrow1, I would like to thank you very much for your kind offer, but as you can see there will probably be no need anymore, but I would still like to thank you. 

Some people may think that I am overreacting, but you don't know how much I am against plagiarizing, and to have someone accuse me of it had made me feel both angry and guilty at the same time. And I don't think I would have been able to continue the fic that the thought that I may actually be copying someone's story is nagging on my conscious the whole time. And I think it's only fair for the author/authoress that I stop my story since she obviously was the one who got this idea first…

After this, I will probably try to find the story I am accused of plagiarizing and apologize to the author personally.

All I ask of you, the reader is to please not hate me for what I am doing, I have wrongly been accused of many things in my life, and I guess this has affected me more than the average person, which might piss you off. But please, don't hate me. 

Once again I would to thank all of the lovely reviewers, apologize and say goodbye.

I'm so very sorry…

fuzzybear 


End file.
